


Modieval Defined

by Sintina



Series: Modieval [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Astral-Physics, Future, Multi, Spirit World, Spirit-Science, Utopia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sintina/pseuds/Sintina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a spirit-science renaissance expands our reality, all my stories begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

What is Modieval?

At the flash-bang end of Modernity, we pushed the limits of our physical knowledge. We discovered new realms and experiences; new feelings and senses; new physics and new life. 

Except none of it was truly new. 

It was always there, with us. Our ancestors taped this knowledge primitively and it sustained them. We abandoned their intangible truths for purely empirical certainty, because we had to, in order to progress. 

Until, through science and empiricism, we found our way back to ancient reality, and forward to new human life, both spiritual and scientific. We proved the existence of the soul, the realm of intuition, of gut-feelings, of the energy that lets you know you’re being watched, of the intangible twinges between lovers before they discover one another. 

We learned to see with spirit-eyes and hear with spirit-ears. We learned to walk ethereally away from ourselves and travel great physical distances within our minds. We found ghosts, ghouls, angels, spirits of forest, rain, earth and fire; all the things we believed in or imagined. We did not find God. Though world religions universally agree we are a step closer. And the Completionism Faith was born. 

This was the Spirit-Science Renaissance, followed by a new type of industry called The Metaphysical Revolution; culminating in the dawn of our current age in human history: The Modieval Age. 


	2. Apply Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future jobs that are commonplace in the Modieval era. 
> 
> Each a story of an employee.

Future employment opportunities include: 

Ghostbuster - Local Precinct Spectral Task Force

Mystic Managerial Aid at Sanctum 

Astral-Physicist 

Head Hospital Nurse of Spirit-Healing 

Convenience Clerk- (only ghosts interested in spector-projector employment need apply). 

Professor of Second Renaissance History at MIT's College of Spirit Sciences

Empathy Police Officer - Prisoner Partnership Program

Media Personality for Positive News Network (PNN)

\--Please Apply Within. 

\---------------------------------------------- Example one sentence pitches, from my Twitter: 

"After a spirit-science renaissance expands our reality... 

an idealistic mystic takes on corporate witchery in "Mystic Mumbo Jumbo"

an officer on the precinct's spectral task force will give up "Working for the Living."


End file.
